


First Time

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ed and Winry's first time together doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all!  
> Prompt from the live journal community, Dramadramaduck kink meme: Any pairing/awkward yet adorable first time.

X X X

“…are you sure you want me to do this?”

“Are you sure you want to? I mean, I know how you feel about this sort of thing.”

“Um.” Edward scratched the back of his neck. “Well. It’d make you happy, right? I c-can do it if it. Makes you happy?” That last bit came out as a squeak.

Winry studied him closely, looking for any hint of hesitation. “You’re really sure? You’re not going to back out?”

That struck a nerve. “I said I’d do it, didn’t I?” Edward snarled at her. “So I’m going to do it!” His scowl deepened. “Right now! Even if it kills me!”

“Ed, it’s not going to – “

Before Winry could finish speaking, Edward grabbed the glass and gulped down the milk. He shuddered, making an awful face, coughing and gagging. His face took on a greenish cast but when Winry stepped closer to check on him, he waved her off. “Damn it, that’s nasty. I don’t care what you say, Winry, I’m never, ever drinking anything excreted from a cow again!”

X X X


End file.
